


Three Square Meals

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: Where Jim learns he should always do his research and that payback can be a... wicked Vulcan?





	Three Square Meals

**Lunch**  
  
Jim cast his gaze across 'his' bridge, letting a wave of contentment sweep over him. It was the second half of Alpha shift, lunch was just over and all was right in the world.  
  
His crew was a well-oiled machine, never hesitating when the going got tough. His ship was the pride and joy of Starfleet, not to mention the bane of their enemies. He was rather proud of the exorbitant sum the Klingons had put on his head. But it all paled to the happiness a single being granted him.  
  
Jim rose, carefully orchestrating his usual sweep of the bridge so he'd end up at the science station. He was about to ask Spock a question, any question, to justify his lingering there, when a sudden glimmer of light distracted him. Discreetly, Jim bent his head to one of those pointed ears and spoke: "Uhm, Spock? You may want to wipe your mouth. You have a little something... uhm..."  
  
Spock's dark eyes held Jim's as his finger trapped the cloudy substance and brought it to his lips. "Thank you, captain. I would not wish to forego a single drop of my... dessert." The arch of a single Vulcan eyebrow spoke volumes.  
  
Jim closed his eyes, the erotic sight of that tongue caressing the Vulcan's finger with the exact same motions he'd used on Jim during lunch, too much for his composure. He'd get his revenge after shift, though. A naughty grin stole over his face. Spock didn't know what fate awaited him. Where had he left that chocolate sauce?  
  
**Dinner**  
  
“Don’t pout.”  
  
“Vulcans do not pout.”  
  
“You could’ve fooled me. I told you I was sorry.”  
  
“I find your lack of preparatory research less than satisfactory.”  
  
“Aww, c’mon Spock. How was I to know you’d break out in hives if I drizzled warm chocolate all over you?”  
  
“You have now discovered the reason why Vulcans avoid chocolate in all forms. While it is not widely advertised, information regarding this intolerance can be found in all medical databases. And you did not drizzle it ‘all over’. You were quite localized in your application.”  
  
Jim stared mournfully at his lover’s groin. He’d definitely put a nix on any ‘happy times’ for tonight. Spock’s usually gorgeous, slender penis was a splotchy, swollen mess. The Vulcan’d also refused any professional medical help, claiming that ‘a period of rest would alleviate the symptoms’. Jim just figured Spock didn’t want Bones anywhere near this mess. Just thinking of what the chief medical officer’s response would be, made the captain cringe. And the rumor mill... maybe discretion was indeed the better part of valor.  
  
“Let’s just get some sleep, ok? Things’ll look up in the morning, I’m sure.” With a sigh, Jim turned on his side and closed his eyes. It had been a trying day and all too soon, he slept soundly, ignorant of his fate.  
  
The chocolate had indeed been an honest mistake, something that would be no more than a memory come morning. Spock however, was not above playing a little game of his own. There were after all, one or two things he wanted to try. Spock spent the rest of the night meditating and preparing his revenge.   
  


**Breakfast**  
  
"Good morning Jim."  
  
Jim smiled. Being woken by Spock's deep voice beat any alarm the ship could come up with. He blinked up at the man sitting on a chair by his side of the bed, wearing a bathrobe with apparently nothing underneath. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am quite well, thank you. And you?" Spock appeared quite relaxed, a little non-smile glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Mmmmhhhh, I'm great." Jim stretched, Spock's eyes following the roll of muscle. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I thought we might try to improve on last night's events." Spock sounded entirely too innocent as he stood up and carefully draped his robe over the back of his chair.  
  
"Really?" Jim was delighted, his cock taking an immediate interest when his previous assessment proved true and Spock turned out to be stark naked underneath.  
  
"Yes." Spock came round to his side of the bed and lay down on his back, arms to his side and legs slightly spread. "I believe last night you planned to consume food from various locations on my body?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Jim gave an affirmative, distracted by the glorious flesh spread out beside him. "But I thought you were allergic?"  
  
"It is true I do not respond favorably to products containing cacao. Therefore, I've taken the liberty to prepare some safe compounds for us to use." Spock pointed to a small tray nearby that held a covered dish.  
  
"Sure Spock." Jim rose with an anticipatory smile. "Whatever you want. I'll..." Jim's breath caught, staring down at what the uncovered plate held. His eyes widened in horror. "Spock, you can't seriously ask me to cover you with this and eat it?!"  
  
"I have done extensive research." There was a hint of reproach in the Vulcan's voice that resonated with the guilt Jim still felt over causing his lover discomfort last night. "This puree is safe to apply and consume for both our species."  
  
"But it's made from aubergines!" Jim nearly cried. "I hate aubergine!"  
  
Spock merely arched an eyebrow. "Indeed?"


End file.
